disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is a major character in the Disney Channel animated series Phineas and Ferb. She is the neighbor and one of the best friends of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. Isabella has a huge crush on Phineas (though he does not ever notice it, as revealed through his actions throughout the show and confession in "Act Your Age", and it shown that his ignorance annoys her when her head "blows up" in Paris, France) and spends most of her days participating or helping with his and Ferb's projects. She also spends time trying to earn Fireside Girls patches, and is also great friends with the members of her troop in the Fireside Girls Troop 46231. Background Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was born to a Jewish Mexican mother Vivian Garcia-Shapiro and an unnamed father. At some point in her life, she met and became friends with Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. Her friendship with Phineas has somewhere along the way deepened into love and he is now her crush. It is unknown when Isabella joined the Lil' Sparks and later the Fireside Girls, where she worked her way up to become a troop leader. Official Description :Isabella gets pulled into all of Phineas and Ferb's inventions. Development Though not much is know of how Isabella came to be, there are two types of her before her current design: The first version (top) has her with brown hair, a light blue dress, a yellow bow, and a yellow belt as she, Phineas, and Ferb are entering Earth. The second version (bottom) has her in a red shirt or dress, short darker brown hair, but the same yellow bow. Alyson Stoner said that Isabella could have a new outfit for season 4, explaining she could have a green dress instead of a pink one but was not true. Personality Isabella is cheerful, fearless, quick-thinking, sweet, optimistic, caring, very helpful, and easy to get along with friends. She is very eager to help with any of Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas. When she participates with Phineas and Ferb in their endeavors, it's either for the fun of it, her aspiration to earn accomplishment patches, or simply to be with Phineas. She comes over every day just to see him, as seen in the song "What'cha Doin?". She is mostly optimistic, but she also cares for, and worries about people at certain times. Isabella is sympathetic and would aid people who are in need of it. This was demonstrated when she showed concern for Candace, who was too nervous to call Jeremy and ask him out and when she snapped Phineas and Ferb out of their hypnotic dullness. Being the Fireside Girls Troop Leader, Isabella is a very capable leader. She is level-headed and responsible in the face of emergencies and dislikes being told what to do by anyone, with the exception of Phineas. However, she does get jealous easily, and will get frustrated with someone that Phineas is giving a lot of attention to other than Isabella or when Phineas expressed seeing Meap as cute but not her. As Isabella enjoys attention, she openly displays envy and discontent when she is not receiving any, like the time when her Lil' Sparks men-tee, Melissa, showed Candace more attention and admiration than she did with her. As sweet and adorable as Isabella is, she gets angry fairly easily. One way her temper has been flared was when someone besides her or Phineas would use her catchphrase. In such a scenario, she would express being annoyed and would often confront the violator physically. One such time was when Suzy and Candace repeated her trademark catchphrase "What'cha Doin'?". Also, when Buford started to use her catchphrase, Isabella elbowed him hard, which made him hurt for a moment. Isabella has shown at least twice that she has a devious streak, taking advantage of a situation for her own benefit. These instances include her immediately jumping on Baljeet's wager of squid versus Buford. She also buys a play with the carny Shady Joe when a bowling ball Phineas and Ferb built knocks down all the pins (along with the stand), although Shady Joe is cheating by having the pins taped onto the shelf. Physical appearance Isabella is a very slender child with long, black hair with thin blue hi-lights and a rounded bottom, fair skin, and oval dark blue eyes and a flat top. As a baby, she wore a pink t-shirt and had her hair tied up in a straight bun. She wears a fuchsia-pink jumper that stops above her knees, revealing that she has long legs, like Ferb, with a white short-sleeve T-shirt underneath, a deep purple belt, white socks and pink Mary Janes. The pink bow in her hair is thought to be her trademark, and she has only been seen without it on a few occasions, but not without it on her head. Her Fireside Girls uniform is the same format as her normal clothing, with the exception that her jumper is half orange and half brown. She wears an orange beret with a red bow in the front. Underneath is a red bow. Her belt is red, and she has a light yellow accomplishment sash with three shaped patches consisting of a teal diamond, a teal oval and a gold triangle from top to bottom, respectively. Her shoes are red with yellow laces. Her pajamas are light purple with darker purple stripes, and she wears a purple bow. She has been in more winter outfits than any other character in the show. Four of the more notable winter outfits are: #In the song S'Winter (seen above), she wear a purple fleece jacket, a pink frilly miniskirt, pink shoes and her white socks with skates. #In the book "Oh Christmas Tree!”, she wears a pink bow, a pink jacket, a white skirt, pink legwarmers, and white shoes, pink mittens and a pink/white ear warmer with this outfit. #In "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", she wears a purple hat, purple bow, purple coat, purple scarf (loose wrap), purple mitten, and white boots. #In "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas", (shown in the songs section below) is a mulberry-colored jumper with a white turtleneck sweater underneath, purple leggings and off-white fur boots, and wears a purple hat with pale pink bow, purple coat, pale pink scarf (loose wrap), pale pink mittens, and white boots while outside in the snow. She does though change her outfit several times in the episode. See the background info section of that page for the full list. In most episodes she does appear in, she is slightly taller than Phineas, but in a select few episodes, she is the same height or actually slightly shorter than Phineas. Abilities Isabella has displayed numerous skills and abilities as shown below. She appears to be very physically capable, being a fast runner, and also remarkably strong, having been able to hurt Buford by elbowing him and crushing a pencil. *Isabella is very strong for a girl her age, as she is seen holding Phineas in her hands, can actually hurt Buford (a very tough bully) just by elbowing him, can lift a book that is much larger than her, with Baljeet's help, lift the seats from the Sun-Beater 3000 onto the paper airplane and is seen breaking a pencil with only her fist, and can also lift a heavy processor without help, which only she and Buford can lift it, while Baljeet just fell down. Isabella has shown an exceptional musical talent as she is an excellent singer. Also in several of the songs, you can hear her singing alone and she can play various musical instruments. Isabella is able to tell when someone else says her catchphrase, "What'cha doin'?", even when she is not near the person. She gets very upset if someone says it except for Phineas, and she does not let anyone say it to Phineas . She also feels a disturbance whenever somebody else says it. Baljeet says it once to Phineas, but Isabella was not around and he said, "I sounded just like Isabella". Buford once tried using Isabella's phrase but Isabella elbowed him before he could finish. *Isabella was the business agent for Phineas and Ferb when they direct a movie, which implies she is skilled in business. She does the job exceptionally well, even though she is only seen in the episode for a few seconds and only for that part. She has certain knowledge over being able to fly a small jet aircraft, like a fighter jet, although she admits to being legally too young to drive despite possessing a remarkable knowledge over the anatomies of automobiles. Isabella is clear-thinking when she is the middle of emergencies. She saved Phineas from a perilous fall by having the Fireside Girls bind their sashes together, got everyone running for safety when Doofenshmirtz's Big Laundry experiment went awry, and she did a water rescue and administered first aid in the bio-dome on Adyson. When Phineas and Ferb were dull and boring due to Doofenshmirtz's Inator, Isabella was the only one of their friends to not be affected in any way when listening to Phineas and Ferb talk boring. Also, she was the only one who persuaded Phineas and Ferb to "think creative" in order to save Candace from falling. Also, when a giant video game version of Buford was threatening her friends, Isabella bravely stood up to it and defeated a giant video game Buford with a digital camera. Appearances ''Phineas and Ferb Isabella requently participates in Phineas and Ferb's projects, assisting in construction and maintaining order. Isabella owns and takes care of a chihuahua named Pinky, who she is unaware is a covert agent, like Perry. When on duty, Isabella works diligently upholding her position in the Fireside Girls and earning accomplishment patches. She is currently the captain of Fireside Girls Troop 46231. Its members are Gretchen, Milly, Ginger Hirano, Katie, Holly, and Adyson, with which she is considered not only a leader, but a great friend. In "Act Your Age, set sometime in the future, Isabella graduated high school but had given up on Phineas ever noticing her romantically and stopped being a regular visitor to his backyard. She became a very busy young woman, with room for RA, student government, soccer, debate team, and working part-time at her mother's restaurant, Nosh Olé Mexican-Jewish Café. She was accepted into Tri-State State College and planned to start attending two weeks early for her multiple extracurricular activities. Before leaving Danville behind, Isabella returned to Maple Drive to say good-bye to her old crush, where he revealed that during high school, he fell for her, but, much like she was, he was too afraid to admit his feelings. After learning she intends to attend Tri-State State, a school he was also considering heavily, he decided that he would go there once the term began two weeks later. She agreed, and they began dating. Take Two with Phineas and Ferb In this live-action/animated spinoff of Phineas and Ferb, Isabella is a stage manager and in some episodes is seen only once, but unlike the show she was first in, she was in all 20 episodes that the series ran. Some other times, she is helping out such as getting a soccer ball to a guest and screaming with the others. In the Howie Mandel episode, she accidentally broke a window while trying to get a baton to him. Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension ''.]]In this 2011 Disney Channel Original Movie, Isabella is first seen opening the back gate to the Flynn-Fletcher house and says her catchphrase. She skips over to pet Perry, of which Perry launches a baseball to out of the backyard that was on him, of which Phineas is impressed at her skill and the ball lands in Baljeet's hand. She helps Phineas and Ferb work on a platypult, and after they work on it for a while, she noticed Perry was gone. When Perry throws a rock so he can see Major Monogram, she and the other kids wonder what the sound was. Later. Isabella spins a lever to make the platypult's tail go flat with the ground, which is holding a large birdie Phineas and Ferb are on. A few seconds later, she then presses an involuntary reflex button that launches Phineas and Ferb into the Danville skies and it gets the boys to Heinz Doofenshmirtz's building since Perry hit it with his new rocket car he got while the platypult was being launching. When Candace and Stacy get in the backyard, Isabella says she doesn't know where the platypult went, which was there a moment prior. She, Baljeet, Candace, and Stacy then head to the park. She isn't seen again until the four are at the park while Phineas, Ferb, Perry and Heinz are in 2nd Dimension with Buford, who considers not returning a serve is a forfeit in platypult badminton. She watches Buford and Baljeet trade cards after Candace and Stacy go back to the Flynn-Fletcher house, of which that is where they stay until Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Agent P and Heinz 1 come back from dimension-traveling. She wonders where they have been, of which Phineas replies they (referring to him, Ferb, Candace, Agent P and Heinz 1) have got back home. All the people from the park, including Isabella, notice that the Norm Bots Heinz-2 has unleashed. When everyone is on the inventions in the Robot Riot scene of the film, Isabella helps destroy 18 Norm Bots using the horse she rode in "Ain't No Kiddie Ride" (which was destroyed) by hitting one of them in the front, of which then smashed into the others. After doing a flip from going off the kiddie ride, she is happy about taking down, she pumps her fist and says "Yes!" She does another flip below a Norm Bot that was just destroyed by her while she had a baseball launcher in her hands and told Ferb to help Phineas, saying she and the others will take care of the robots. Just after Phineas defeats the Norm Bots that are falling like raindrops, she talks to Buford, thinking that it is weird that Perry is a secret agent. She, like all the others, including Candace and Stacy, agree to have their memories removed instead of losing Perry to be relocated, once they are on the top floor of Doof-1's building. After Isabella confirms with Major Monogram that they will be losing their memories for that day, she says "Good!", and then she kisses Phineas, knowing that their memories will be erased soon thereafter. Phineas's response to the sudden, startling kiss turns out to be very intriguing as he instantly exclaims, "Isabella!" with a smile on his face, and once Isabella gives the OK for the day to be forgotten, he cries out, "Wait, wait, WAIT"- just as the amnesia-inator's ray hits them. The fact that his immediate reaction would be so pleasant hints that he has now just considered returning Isabella's affections. Also, his next step of action was to beg for the memory-erasing to be canceled or at least stalled, making it clear that he wanted to say (or do) something very important according to him. Something else to take into account is that Phineas had just agreed to sacrifice remembering the "best day ever" so that Perry could remain his pet. If he was about to request for their memories NOT to be erased, then in that split second, he was viewing his relationship with Isabella as more important than Perry's secret. Also interesting: if he wasn't considering to remember the whole day, but at least keep this one memory, then it is technical proof that Phineas does want to be "more than just friends" with Isabella and wants to form a real relationship. However, since the entire day was in fact erased from their memories, then it is unknown whether Isabella's kiss sprung open these feelings inside Phineas, or if these feelings are already laying in him, albeit being dormant/undiscovered. Video games Phineas and Ferb'' and Phineas and Ferb Ride Again Isabella is a non-playable character in both games but is seen off and on throughout the game. She also appears in the credits in Ride Again with her Fireside Girls troop, who are unnamed in the credits but are named while in the game. ''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension'' (in the Pandaborg outfit).]]She has her most time on-screen in this version of the game based off the movie. She is first seen in her Old-Timey and Lawn Gnome outfits (From the Old-Timey and Lawn Gnome dimensions) and becomes a playable character after the player goes into the Norm Bot factory and buys her for 100 tickets from playing with the crane game or Perry-ball. There are also some statues of Isabella that are buy-able using tickets: Regular Isabella, Animal Lover Isabella, old-Timey Phineas and Isabella, and Lawn Gnome Isabella with Baljeet. Her favorite weapon to use in the game is the OWCA beacon and her ability is to give out extra tickets when playing games. This is needed to get 100% for the game. ''Phineas and Ferb: Quest for Cool Stuff She appears in the game, but is an NPC, like the other DS games. She asks you to do a mission to get an item for the Museum of Cool. Relationships Gallery Trivia *There is plenty of evidence that Isabella is at least part Jewish. Her last name is Shapiro, traditionally a Jewish name. She has a mirror in her room that has a Star of David frame; this is a common symbol for Judaism. In addition, Isabella's mother, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, went to a Mexican-Jewish Cultural Festival and often uses Yiddish phrases. Isabella says she celebrates Hanukkah instead of Christmas. *Unlike her mother, she speaks fluent English with a perfect American accent. *The character is named after series creator Dan Povenmire's oldest daughter who loves the show and enjoys that Isabella is named for her.http://blog.al.com/entertainment-press-register/2008/05/disney_animator_sees_summers_i.html *In some later episodes (such as "She's the Mayor"), when she says "Whatcha doin'?" her voice becomes high-pitched. However, her original voice is used in some episodes. *Most of time in the end credits from Season 1 and the first half of Season 2, her name is misspelled as "Isabe'l'a" with one "l" instead of two. *The ''Shapiro part of her last name, in Hebrew, is שפירא. *She is stated to have no eyebrows and is sensitive about it in the book Learn to Draw Phineas and Ferb. However, she sometimes does have eyebrows when she feels emotional and upset, and scenes in some episodes such as "Canderemy" and "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", show her with eyebrows. Additionally, she is frequently drawn with eyebrows in season 4. *She's usually fearless but she did get frightened during some episodes. *Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh were in talks of making a Phineas and Ferb spin-off that would have Isabella and the Fireside Girls as the main characters of the show. It is likely that the show will be seen first sometime after the show ends, though as of 2015, that was dropped since the creators went on to make Milo Murphy's Law. *Isabella appears as a princess for the first time in "Doof Dynasty", though in another time (1542). *Isabella's favorite kind of cake is red velvet. *She was mentioned in "La Candace-Cabra", but not seen. This marks the first and only time this has happened. *According to an interview with Alyson Stoner on Magazine.ca: "Well, Isabella, to the naked eye, is the most adorable, cute and innocent, weird youngster. But, once you learn more about her, she's actually quite capable and competent. She's organized, she leads the Fireside girl troop, and she takes action. She has quite the crush on Phineas in the beginning, but he seems to remain oblivious and I think that's part of the charm, his innocence towards her." Interview with Alison Stoner See also *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (2nd Dimension) References External links * es:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro nl:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro pl:Izabela Garcia-Shapiro pt-br:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Females Category:Singing characters Category:Heroines Category:Scouts Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Lovers Category:Article of the week Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Pilots Category:Characters in video games Category:Circus performers Category:Pirates Category:Musicians Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Hispanic characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Aunts Category:Deuteragonists Category:Jewish characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:TV Animation characters Category:Time travelers Category:Transformed characters Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Mechanics Category:Athletes Category:Ninjas Category:Protagonists Category:American characters Category:Kids Category:Milo Murphy's Law characters Category:Bees Category:Engineers